Greed
by Bob-geko
Summary: His nickname in high school was the Shadow King but now it was his turn to take center stage. He would be selfish and greedy - he would have everything he wanted. The story of their relationship would be dirty and gritty; and though he was going to walk down the aisle with another woman he would have Haruhi.


Hello All. This is my first attempt at this pairing. I love the two of them together and this is an idea that I have had for a while. See a common thing in this fandom is that Haruhi runs away at some point but I wanted to do a strong independent Haruhi. As such here it is... fyi (if you actually do read this section) I kinda think that Haruhi is like Audry Hepbourn or Natalie Portman - in how her character feels. However since I don't know them and I am not that type of girl (though I wish I was) this whole story will be from Kyoya's - or at times other host- point of view.

I do hope you enjoy and I do not have any real correlation with OHSHC if I did then I would be happier with life.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Haruhi had always been a practical girl. Kyoya had known this from the first moment that he actually met her. That what mattered the most was the logical and simple path - and it was the one that she would take. Even when they had blackmailed her into becoming the dog of the host club she rarely complained, only enough to show that she did not want to do what was asked. In the end she simply went along with what was planned with minor resistance as that was easier.

That was why Haruhi was unusual. So unlike the other girls that came to their host club with worries, complaints, and self confidence issues. To Kyouya it seemed that Haruhi didn't need a spoken proclamation in order to know that she was cared for.

The love story between Kyoya and Haruhi hadn't been one of romantic movie full of plot twists and unspoken passion. It was gritty and dirty and started in the most normal way.

After high school the former host club moved to America to go to college as was expected by their standing. Huni and Mori went off to SUNY; Huni choosing an unexpected major in Environmental Science and Mori in Construction Engineering. Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, and Hikaru started at Yale all majoring in economics. Though Hikaru dropped out after the first year to go to the Rhode Island School of Design to pursue Architecture, and Haruhi changed her major to Political Science after the first week. The only one starting out alone was Kaoru, who attended college at the Pratt Institute for fashion; deciding to follow his mother's work.

Things were seeming to follow the same pace as high school with just a little bit more distance between all of them. However after three years, Haruhi and Tamaki had grown apart due to their changing lives and interests. Leading to a completely normal and uncomplicated turn of events for a couple from high school, they broke up.

The group had seen how Tamaki seemed more interested in other things (other girls), over the last couple months of their relationship. It was only snippets when the group got together to hang out but Kyoya had seen that Haruhi was trying to keep them together but it seemed that in the end the inevitable caught up. When Kyoya had asked Tamaki after their break up, Tamaki hesitated before shrugged and stated that things had changed. It was in that hesitation that Kyoya became interested.

It was about a month after their break up that he simply asked if she wanted to get coffee one day after their shared political science class. She had agreed and they headed over to the campus coffee place. Standing in line they debated about the most realistic way to explain the collapse of the Soviet Union; an issue they had been debating in class. She marked it up to an issue of a disabled economic background. Kyoya argued for the basis of collapse based of fault in differences in political pressures brought on by the west.

Their coffee was handed to them as she rehashed a marxist point of view of how power was distributed by economic distribution. He rehashed the idea that it was a point of belief that caused the biggest point of conflict between the two players and it was the power supporting the US that lead it's victory against the Soviet Union. As the two discussed the theory time slipped away as the number of customers in the little cafe died down.

Kyoya let his eyes fall over Haruhi. He took in her cream baggy sweater over a pair of skinny jeans, her dark knitted hat falling off the back of her head while her dark hair spilled out down her shoulders down to her modest breasts. Haruhi was small and fragile and still had that effortless air about her. She was simply beautiful in a classic manner that could be flaunted like Kyoya's last string of girlfriends. Kyoya wondered if this was what had attracted everyone to her in high school or was it something else.

Her dark eyes flickered to something behind him as she trailed off in something she was saying.

Kyoya watched as her whole body stiffened and she dropped her eyes to the table. Kyoya's eyes traveled down her arms to watch her hands as she tore up the sleeve of her coffee.

Kyoya glanced over his shoulder to see what Haruhi might had seen. At the counter was a tall blonde man accompanied by an equally as blonde short (well endowed) girl. From the back the hairstyle was similar to Tamaki - but it wasn't him.

Kyoya wanted to smirk. He looked back at Haruhi who was still shredding her coffee sleeve into small pieces. Kyoya had always admired Haruhi for standing independent. But this moment of weakness allowed him to see her true self, it made him want to possess her.

"Tamaki came by with his new girlfriend - Yinan. She seemed very nice, they seemed happy." He watched her shoulders and how they tensed. Though she was looking down at her hands he could tell that she was hurt by their breakup. He felt a smile draw over his lips as he tried to gauge her response, this was becoming addicting.

He had felt this way before with Tamaki's things. It was a violent, basic instinct that made Kyoya want to posses what Tamaki had. To consume it so there was no possibility that Tamaki could come back to it. If Kyoya's gut was right then Tamaki, not matter how much he wanted to, would not be able to come back for Haruhi. In high school it had seemed that someone was orchestrating their lives so that Tamaki would be the prince and end up winning to get the girl. It seemed that Kyoya would always be in the background and passed over as a supporting character - but now it seemed that this was his chance. He would take control and by being the bad guy he would take away for good what Tamaki wanted.

She laughed and dropped what was left of the coffee sleeve on the table, "Tamaki is good at being happy. He could be in the desert with no water and still have a good time. " It was clear that Haruhi was trying to fill the silence that stretched between them - Kyoya had not noticed. He looked closely at her as she shuffled all the scraps into a pile and came to a decision.

_He would take her._

The shadow king was a cute nickname he had in highschool, but life wasn't about the supporting roles. Life was the ability for one to take what one wanted - he would do it better than anyone else.

He looked over at the ornate clock on the side of the cafe wall and shifted as if to get up to go. Haruhi took the signal and slid her chair back, shrugging back into her coat. He pulled on his coat and waited next to the table for her as she threw their extra coffee cups away.

"Have you finished your economics yet?" Haruhi asked when she reached him. He shook his head and turned leading the way to the exit. Her question was posed to put the awkward moment behind them, and her nervousness was alluring to Kyoya. He wanted to take her - he would step out of the shadows even though inside his conscious questioned his motives. He didn't answer until they exited the cafe into the cold November weather. "I was going to finish it later tonight." he reached into his coat, his fingers shaking slightly, and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Pulling one out he lit it.

Haruhi nodded her head in acknowledgement seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked smirking as he flicked the end of his cigarette. He moved a half step closer to her, making her take an unconscious step back into the shadows.

Haruhi smiled and laughed a little, hesitating in her answer. "You shouldn't smoke..." He dragged in looking down at her through his glasses, giving her a look that questioned what she said. "I was just thinking that how when men smoke, it's sexy." She seemed to realized what she implied so she hurried her next words "But when women do it's not..."

He didn't listen to the rest of what she said. Kyoya went after things that benefited him, or benefited his family. But Haurhi, he realized, was something he wanted.

Without warning or prelude he leaned over, his free hand holding the nape of her neck he pulled her in capturing her lips with his. He felt her tense against him so Kyoya pushed forward his mouth moving against hers till she began to reciprocate.

_Gotcha_

Kyoya pulled back looking into Haruhi's eyes, choosing his next words carefully.

"I like you. I think we should go out."

Haruhi's jaw worked and Kyoya could clearly see the 'what' question she had. He had been extremely direct - maybe too much so. She opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted not wanting to hear something he already guessed - this was now a negotiation.

"I like you, I like talking to you, and it should be no problem if we get to know each other better. If you don't like it we can always break up, but there is no harm in trying."

For a brief moment Kyoya though that she would refuse but she took a deep breath, then smiled and nodded her head.

"You always try to be practical don't you?" She asked giggling at the whole situation. He felt himself smile. Haruhi would be his and Kyoya would take center stage Tamaki would be powerless. This power was what Kyoya wanted more than anything.

As he walked Haruhi back to her apartment he was surprised when she reached out and grabbed his hand. He felt something in his chest clench, but he didn't understand it. He didn't let go of her hand as they chatted calmly until they reached her apartment she now shared with Kaoru. (Kyoya thought it strange that he was willing to commute the hour by train from the city). She untangled her hand from his and climbed up the steps to the security door, pausing for a moment to look back at him.

"Well, goodnight." Haruhi said it softly almost awkwardly but Kyoya just smiled.

"Goodnight." Kyoya responded. Haruhi unlocked the door and turned back one more time to wave before she disappeared up the stairs. Kyoya stood outside the apartment another minute before he turned to catch the train to his apartment. Kyoya would take what he wanted.

* * *

Hello all!

Well this is my second rewrite - the first one was with Kyoya much less evil but I thought he would probably be much more evil so I rewrote it I hope it worked out well.

Please let me know what you think and if I should continue~!


End file.
